love sick
by EmberG33
Summary: Shane comes home to find Claire in her bed hot and clammy. He helps through the night
1. Chapter 1

Shane was walking into his bedroom when he saw Claire's door open. He walked over to the door and pushed it further. Claire was laying on the bed eyes closed and sleeping soundly. Shane smiled as he walked in the room, and kneeled beside her bed. He couldn't help himself from moving a strand of hair that had fallen out of place. When he touched her he could feel her skin was hot and even a little clammy.

Claire stirred in her bed and opened her eyes just barely to find herself looking into Shane's luminous eyes. Shane could see the smile on her lips widen. She then began a coughing fit that lasted a long second or two. Shane began to frown "your looking pale, I think you've been working to hard on your studies, how much sleep have you had this week" Shane was now scowling at her. Claire used the palm of her hand to push herself into a sitting position on her bed. Her eyes closed realized that Shane wanted an answer so she opened her mouth to answer as truthfully as possible "some,". Claire could feel Shane stand and walk to the door "I'll be right back, don't get out of bed" he said. Honestly, she didn't want to and she didn't think she could even roll over much less get out of bed.

She could hear Shane down stairs opening and closing cabinets repeatedly. Then she started to hear heavy thumping, Shane rushing up the stairs probably, she thought. The door was still open and she noticed the window was up also. A breeze flew in sending a shiver down her spine and she felt goosebumps cover her arms and legs. She looked up to see Shane carting a tray with a can of coke, some toast, a rag, and a pill bottle in it into the room. He sat the tray on her bedside table and sat at the bottom of her bed. He reached his hand over to her and laid it flat on fore head. Shane could see the red in her face and her eyes slowly drifting closed every few seconds, of course, she was sick. He worried to much but he was aware how big sleep deprivation was in the world and knew it effected people differently. Shane removed his hand from her head and grabbed the wet rag pressing it against her head.

Shane had been planning on coming home, having a make out session with Claire, making a candle lit dinner for two and then going off to his room to have a little fun. Now, seeing as Claire had managed to get sick all he could do was make dinner, so he planned to make it memorable. He walked down stairs again and and saw Michael and Eve kissing on the couch, "guys, Claire is sick up stairs and you making out?" he paused "ridiculous". Eve stopped and looked up "just because you can't doesn't mean we can't" she said harshly, "besides, this give you the chance to play the white knight, think about how grateful she'll be later" Eve winked and continued snogging. He did began to come up with different sex scenario's and shook them away before it got out of control. "thanks"?

He went into the kitchen and began to make spaghetti, which he considered to most romantic food for two. He grabbed some fold out tables and went up to Claire's room. She was up taking a few of the pills he had left her and taking a nibble of the toast as well as a bit of the coke. He sat the tables next to east other on the side of her bed.

When he finished cooking he brought the food upstairs and placed them on the short tables. They ate talking of how she had tried to find some time to sleep but with the school and helping at Myrninn's she couldn't find time to sleep at night because of the homework. "MAKE, time too sleep," Shane said quietly. They finished the meal and Shane washed the dishes. He went up to Claire's room for the last time and found her at the door waiting.

"I'm sorry to make you do all this" she said weakly. He shook his head in disapproval "I did it because I wanted to," she smiled at his comment. She was leaning on to the door jam with her arms crossed and her eye's almost completely awake when she said "I'd like to kiss you but I don't wanna give you something" she said warily. "go ahead," Shane said happily. Shane leaned forward and rapped his arm around her waist and the other around her neck. She moved her lips to his and planted a soft and heated kiss upon them. Taking control Shane couldn't help but add a little more to it with his tongue. Twisting and thrusting his tongue he heard a "cha, ching, someone came to collect". He looked over his shoulder at Eve who was grinning. "thanks," he said innocently but with a mischievous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day: Shane woke up in his bed, messy hair and everything. He rolled to the edge of the bed and swung his feet over the side. Sitting there for a few moments, shoulders slumped fisting his eyes. He slowly rises up and walks to the door, half awake. He slouches out the door unaware he had went to bed naked until Clair yelped. "Why aren't you wearing something" she screeched hiding her eyes with her palm. He looked down and back up "it ain't nothing you haven't already seen" he sighed. Although he didn't admit it he blushed and rushed into the bathroom.

Jumping into the shower, he scrubbed himself clean with some dove body wash. He put some conditioner in his hair and pushed his fingers through each tangle successfully. He rinsed his hair and grabbed a towel to rap around his waist. Walking out the door he bumped into Claire and stumbled to the ground her following on top. "ugh," both grunted. Shane looked down to meet her gaze while noticing she must of just gotten out of the shower down stairs, her hair was soaked.

Claire stood and fixed her towel before it fell, giving Shane a hand. "sorry," he said quickly looking away. "Yeah, Yeah," she said stomping off to her room. Shane walked into his room and through some clothes on.

Rushing down stairs he found Eve and Claire making eggs, bacon, biscuits, and gravy. While Michael had been playing the guitar Shane sat down at the table patiently. He noticed Claire steal a few glances and suddenly turn away, with a flash of crimson cheeks. He got up and walked up behind her while she was scrambling eggs. Putting his arms around her stomach area he felt her flinch and her stomach muscles tighten. He stepped as close as possible before slapping her rear. "ouch, SHANE, I will punch you into next week," he did it again with zero remorse. "do you want a glimpse of the future Shane"? She asked. He knew she was bluffing but he couldn't help but come up behind her when she turned back around to the stove. This time instead of slapping her, he grind into her.

She gasped and he backed away with a successful grin."Bye honey" he said sarcastically dashing for the door. He heard Eve yell something that sounded like "PERV" but it could have been "the NERV". He sat on the couch listening to Michael play until they came out with the food. "where's mine," Shane asked, Claire gave him a cold stare. "Go get it, it's in the kitchen, I think you can manage that" Eve said sitting near Michael.

After dinner Shane went up stairs to knock on Claire's door. She had already gotten into her PJ's and her hair had the fresh, ' I took my clothes off' look to it. "what," she asked, her body in between the door and the closing point. "sorry about what I did," he said shyly. "I'm not mad about what you did, I'm mad about WHERE you did it," she said. Shane took that as an invitation and stepped in pushing the door open and slamming it shut. He grabbed Claire and pushed her down on to the bed his body pressed against hers. He felt the curve of her body against his firm one. He kissed her neck hoping to leave a mark but didn't get far when she pulled his face to hers. He decided it wasn't worse than pushing him completely away and he continued to kiss her. They peeled each others clothes off until they were down to underwear. Against her body he could feel her skin, soft and lay side by side after the kissing frenzies.

* * *

PLEASE Review! more reviews equals more chapters ;)


End file.
